


Cormac's New Favourite Challenge

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A small act of kindness sets Cormac on a new path. Written in response to the 2017 Canon Fix Fest from the Beyond the Book FanFiction Nook on Facebook.





	Cormac's New Favourite Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CanonFixFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CanonFixFest) collection. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the HP world. I'm just playing in JK's sandbox.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hermione doesn't use the Confundus on Cormac, and Ron doesn't make the team. The new Keeper gets a lot of attention from all the girls for his incredible blocks, but he's got his eye on Hermione.

"Now, wait a minute, Potter!" He yelled, a furious expression on his face. "We both saved five! How is it that your best friend is Keeper when we both had the same score? We should be going again and again and again until one of us loses."

"He's right you know," a voice piped up from behind Cormac.

All three wizards whirled around to see who had spoken. It was Hermione. The three Gryffindor Chasers and both new Beaters were standing with her.

"If they have the same number of saves then they should keep going."

"But we're all tired and I've made my decision."

Ginny stepped forward and she poked Harry in the chest. "Now, you listen here, mister. They're both correct and as it stands, right now, it looks like you are playing favourites. We're all tired and sore and just want to go eat and then sleep, but I'm not going to let you look like an arse." She turned to Cormac. "Get back up there and we'll keep going, but I'm warning both of you," Ginny glanced at her brother, "it's going to get a lot more difficult."

Cormac grinned and mounted his broom. "Thank you, ladies."

"You may not be thanking us after this is all over," Hermione muttered.

He winked at her. "We'll see," he called out over his shoulder as he shot up towards the goalhoops.

As he flew over him, Cormac heard Ron groan, "How much more difficult can it get?" The blond wizard was still chuckling quietly as he stopped in front of the goalhoops.

"All right," Harry called once everyone was in place. "Both McLaggen and Ron will go back and forth in rounds of five until one of them has more saves than the other. Whoever has more will be our Keeper for this year."

Once the Gryffindor's team captain's whistle blew, the air became a blur of red and gold robed figures as Demelza, Ginny, and Katie fell into formation. Jimmy and Ritchie took their new positions seriously, sending Bludger after Bludger in first Cormac's, and then Ron's direction, trying to distract them so their Chasers could score.

At the end of round two, both prospective Keepers had managed to only make four saves, but not without having to struggle to make those saves. Cormac nearly had his head taken off by Bludgers from both Beaters, while Ron ended up dangling from his broom by one hand when the Quaffle and a Bludger sent him diving out of the way.

Cormac shot off back into the sky as Ron landed and stumbled from his broom onto the ground.

Ron was bent over double trying to catch his breath as Harry yelled out, "Again!" And the piercing sound of his whistle rang out across the pitch. The redhead groaned and looked up to watch his competition make another four impressive saves before a Bludger from Ritchie slammed into his side, sending him off his broom and plummeting towards the ground.

Cormac's free fall was stopped when he was still about ten feet from the sand below him when a voice called out, "Aresto momentum!" He was slowly lowered to the ground the last few feet.

When his was back on solid terraferma, Cormac stood up and felt where he had been hit to make sure he hadn't sustained any injuries. Once he realised that Ritchie hadn't actually hurt him, he looked around to see who helped him. A pleased grin twisted his lips. "Accio broom!" Once he had his broom in hand, Cormac jogged his way over to his rescuer. "Thanks, Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "I would have done that for anyone."

"That may be," he replied, "but I still appreciate not being a splatter mark on the pitch."

"You're welcome," she whispered as she looked away to watch Ron go in his third round.

Cormac was tempted to say something else to her, but decided he didn't want to push his luck. He looked up just in time to see Ron miss his first save of the round after having been duped by Demelza feinting right and then throwing left at the very last minute.

A voice yelling from the stands caused Cormac to snicker as he watched Ron's ears and face turn a ruddy shade of red. "Come on, Won-Won! You can beat him!"

"Won-Won?" Cormac questioned of the witch standing next to him.

She elbowed him in the side. "Sh! He gets nervous enough as it is, so leave him alone."

"Oh, I don't think I need to do anything to make him nervous. He psyches himself out on his own and lover girl up there doesn't help."

Hermione glanced up at the stands to see Lavender avidly watching Ron as he made his third and fourth saves. "No, she definitely doesn't. Now, be quiet."

Cormac chuckled quietly and returned his attention to the players in the sky where he just saw Ron miss his last save of the round by mere inches.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore as he floated in midair, his shoulders sagging.

Hermione turned to Cormac. "Looks like congratulations are in order, McLaggen."

He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Call me Cormac."

"Let's not get too friendly, McLaggen." Hermione slipped out from his grasp as Harry made his way over to where they were standing.

Harry held out his hand. "Welcome to the team, McLaggen."

Cormac grasped Harry's hand as he watched Hermione make her way over to Ron who had finally landed on the ground. "Thanks, Potter."

"First practice is Tuesday after dinner," Harry explained. He squeezed Cormac's hand, making the older wizard look back at him. "Don't play with her unless you want to get burned."

Cormac raised a blond eyebrow at his new team captain before a slow smile spread across his face. "I have no intention of getting burnt, Potter. But thank you for your concern."

Shaking his head, Harry released Cormac's hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you, McLaggen."

* * *

Cormac's popularity amongst the female population of Hogwarts skyrocketed during his very first Quidditch match when he made a series of diving saves that kept the Slytherin team's score to only 60 points. An hour and a half into the match, Harry was able to catch the Snitch and end the rather brutal game by a score of 210-60 in Gryffindor's favour.

The blond wizard frowned during the postgame party in the common room when he realised that Hermione still wouldn't give him a second glance.

"She's not a fan of Quidditch," Ginny muttered as she handed him a full Butterbeer. "Winning games won't endear you to her."

"Well," Cormac replied, "what will then?"

"You're a smart wizard," the fiery Chaser retorted. "Figure it out for yourself."

And that's what Cormac did. He spent the next few weeks splitting his time between his schoolwork, Quidditch practice, dodging Quidditch groupies he wanted nothing to do with, and observing the pretty brunette witch who occupied most of his waking, and non-waking, thoughts. He soon came to realise that while she had a love for books, especially rare Runes tomes, she also had a rather large collection of bookmarks. They were used in any book in her possession at any given time. Some held her place in her personal books she read in her free time while others marked her last reading spot on her school textbooks. She even used them while studying to make sure she never lost her place in a book she was using as a reference.

Some of her bookmarks were metal and looked like hooks while others looked to be made from a heavy-duty parchment. His favourite he had seen was only about an inch wide and four to five inches long. It was cream in colour and had the word 'Protéger' stitched across it in dark blue thread.

Cormac grinned to himself as he quietly made his way to the table that had become hers ever since her first year. He paused at the end of the aisle just around the corner from where he knew she would be studying and looked down at the bookmark in his hand. While it was not nearly as nice as her French protection bookmark, he figured she would still appreciate the thought and time he put into his gift to her.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the open.

Hermione looked up at his footsteps. Surprise flickered across her face for a moment before a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Cormac, I see you've decided to grace me with your presence again. What can I help you with this time?"

He paused next to her table and with his free hand he scratched the back of his head, looking out of sorts.

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she studied the normally cocky wizard. She tried to think of a time where he looked unsure of himself and came up blank. Her brow wrinkled. "Is everything okay?"

Cormac held out his left hand. "Here. This is for you."

Hermione looked at what he was offering her and her eyes widened. "You bought me a bookmark? How did you know?"

"No, made. And normally I'd say a wizard has his ways, but I took the time to pay attention to what you like." He gestured to the chair across the table from hers. "May I?"

Hermione nodded, slightly confused look upon her face. "You've been following me?"

"Yes. No, well," he took a deep breath. "I haven't been following you, but rather just observing you when I've had a chance."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his words. "And what have you learned?"

"You love studying Ancient Runes, books, both Magical and Muggle, your hair has a bad habit of not staying in the braids you prefer to use to try and keep it out of your way. Your fingertips are almost permanently stained with ink. You bite the corner of your mouth when you're thinking. And," he nodded towards what he just gave her, "you collect bookmarks."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he added, "I could go on, but those are my favourite parts of you that I've learned."

A blush spread up her neck as she looked at what he had given her. It was a bookmark made from a soft white cloth and had a series of runes charmed on it.

She studied what he had chosen. Ansuz in purple to represent order and intellectual activities. Stability between opposites, such as light and dark, was shown with a yellow Dagaz. In black and slightly larger than the other runes was Elhaz, showing his hope to protect her and her property. A swirl of gold and silver brought to life Gebo, symbolising the honour and connection that is created between people when they exchange gifts. Laguz in green made her smile as it was his way of reminding her to go with the flow and let things roll off her back like water off a mermaid's. He had somehow charmed a red Perdhro and a blue Raidho to circle each other, illustrating problem solving and the focus of her energy to accomplish her goals. A bright and bold yellow Kenza for knowledge and understanding. And last but not least, a soft pink Wunjo to show her the balance between all things even in a chaotic world.

After looking at all of the runes Cormac chose, she sat there for a few moments processing his decisions.

The longer she sat there not saying anything, the more agitated he became, thinking she didn't like his gift.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the Gryffindor Keeper but was really only a few moments, Hermione broke her silence. "Thank you, Cormac. I've never received such a thoughtful gift before, especially one that I can use on a daily basis. How did you create this?"

Cormac breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back into the chair. A smaller version of his old smirk twisting his lips. "How about a date and I'll explain everything to you?"

Hermione looked up at him. "You're serious."

"Of course I am," Cormac replied, his smirk faltering at her intense look. He wanted to be honest with her, but the thought of making himself look like a lovesick fool frightened him. Even if that's exactly what he was. "How about this. One date next Hogsmeade weekend, where I explain everything about the bookmark I made for you and if after that you want nothing to do with me then I'll leave you alone."

Hermione slowly picked her jaw up from the floor as his words sunk in. "Okay."

"And when it goes well, then we'll go to the Slug Club's Christmas party together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Now, let's not count our Occamy eggs before they hatch."

"You'll see I'm right, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head at how sure he was about them.

"I'll meet you in our common room next Saturday after practice?"

She nodded. "Works for me." Looking down at her new bookmark, Hermione paused for a moment. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Cormac."

A wolfish grin spread across his lips that Hermione missed as she was still examining his gift. "You're welcome, Hermione," Cormac replied as he stood up, pushing his chair back under the table. "Enjoy your present and I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione finally glanced back up. "I will. Have a good afternoon."

Cormac nodded before leaving Hermione to her schoolwork. He had a lot of planning to do and just over a week to get everything done. If there was one thing Cormac loved more than Quidditch, it was a good challenge and Hermione Granger was proving to be a worthy opponent.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I have very limited knowledge of Elder Futhark runes, so please forgive me if I have made any errors in this fic with them. I used the following link for help in deciding what runes to use, their colour and meaning.
> 
> http://www.therunesite.com/elder-futhark-rune-meanings/


End file.
